New Life
by Mary Bachiu
Summary: Yuugi has been betrayed the people he trusted the most. He was choosen to become one of the children of the damned(a vampire) and discovers he has powers along the way. Yuugi/Shimo(OC)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The usual.  
  
  
  
"...Speaking/speech..."  
  
  
'...Thinking/thoughts...'  
  
  
  
***Now onward to this O' Mighty fic of mine***  
  
  
  
  
Heavy approaching footsteps pounded heavily and angerily against the hard cement. Deep and heavy heavy gasps of breath escaped the mouth of a tri-colored haired boys mouth as he ran. He ran continueously, never stoping, only thinking about the reason why he was running so frantically.  
  
'Why'  
  
'Why did they do this to me? Even after everyting I've done for them!'  
  
Not really paying attention to his surroundings, he tripped on a crack and skidded across the ground. He fought to stop the tears glazing eyes from falling. He didn't even bother to push his lithe-body up from the ground.  
  
He moved his body by sitting on a bench and pulled his knees to his chest. He wrapped his arms around his knees and rested his head on them. He let a small, but faint whimper as his tears touched his raw scraped flesh.  
  
'I can't believe they just up and left me, practically ignoring me!'  
  
Silent sobs shook his body uncontrolably.  
  
'All they care about is Yami, not the good hearted and innocent little Yuugi Motou they like to hurt alot! They only used me so they could get to know Yami, then after they got what they wanted. They practically threw me away like used trash. What's worse is that my darker half didn't even see if I was alright and just left me there, feeling lost and betrayed.'  
  
Angerily the boy, Yuugi looked up glaring at the tree in front of him. His usual gentle and calm amethst eyes hardened with an unknown determination.  
  
"I Yuugi Motou, will no longer let people use me for their own foolish games anymore," stated Yuugi! "I will become stronger, more dependent on myself than others and I will show then that I am no longer the naive little boy they think I am!"  
  
"I can help you with that," said a smooth, but sexy femine voice behind him!  
  
Startled, Yuugi turned around, only to be staring a beautiful blonde haired woman with dark blue eyes. What drew him the most towards her was her eyes themselves.  
  
'It feels like I can see into her soul by just looking into her eyes. This is so sureal, I wonder who she is?'  
  
The woman chuckled a bit. "That is true little one and you are the first who has ever been able to see that in my eyes in a long time!"  
  
Yuugi gasped at her realizing she just read his mind.  
  
"Do not worry little one, I can call you Yuugi, right little one," asked the woman and Yuugi mutely nodded his head? "I have come to you with a small propesal, I was wondering if you would join me and my clan!"  
  
"What would I receive if I did join your clan," answered Yuugi cautiously?  
  
"Well, I guess what you desire the most, to become stronger, then we'll probaly release your hidden powers. All you would have to do is pledge yourself to me," said the woman!  
  
"I agree, but what do I have to do," replied Yuugi!  
  
"All you have remember is that my name is Mizu and give up your claim of innocence, mortal," whispered the woman, Mizu!  
  
'That's all I remembered before I felt a sharp pain and my world plunged into darkness!'  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
So, what do y'll think, this is my first time attempt at a Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfic, so don't flame to bad. Read & Review! Sayonora, minna-san! 


	2. Author Note sweatdrops I hate these thin...

Author Note(s):   
  
Kon'nichi wa Min'na-san! I'm here to explain to you that chapter will eventually be put up, however, I have to find the written copy. For if you must know   
  
my Chapter saved was erased some how *sweatdrops*, anyways all I know is that it is somewhere in my room, so don't worry about it. I'll find it   
  
eventually, I think. Also, at the same time I am working on my "first" Yu-Gi-Oh/Sailor Moon crossover, my friend Ri-chan says its funny, so I'll take her   
  
word for it! Eventually, I'll put it up, but I don't have a title for it yet. Anyways, see you later and I'll try to get the chappie up soon, so don't fret my   
  
friends. 


	3. Chapter Two

Author Notes: Finally Chapter two is here, however this isn't the original one I had folks. I had to write another one, but this one is longer than the original, so I hope ya'll like it. Next chapter really isn't a chapter; it's actually a character profile so I hope ya'll like it.  
  
Read & Review People!!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
When a mortal is becomes apart of the children of the damned he/she are given two different paths. The first is a Chosen and the second is a Created. A Chosen becomes a powerful immortal, in essence to be of great importance to those of the Gods and Goddesses. Bringing with them a new fate that shall befall the plains of reality and life. The Created, in essence are all the hate and displeasure. All whom stand in their way shall walk along the path of chaos and destruction, creating total damnation, to all living and un-living beings.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A sole tri-colored haired young man was walking carelessly down the side of the streets just after sunset. With his hands in his coat pockets, he seemed to be in deep thought.  
  
'*Sighs* It's been three weeks since I became who I am now. I'm no longer he lost, innocent, naïve little Motou Yuugi anymore. It's been like this since I took up on myself to become apart of Shindeiru Mizu's clan. I learned that I'm a lot more powerful than I was predicted to be. I remembered that to become apart of this clan I had to give up something I use to own, Mortality. That's right; I Yuugi gave up being a pitiful measly mortal to become immortal. However, I had to sacrifice my essence to die, then become apart of the undead. The fiend that I have now become was one of the children of the damned, or in other words, a vampire.'  
  
Stopping, Yuugi crossed his arms and leaned against a wall.  
  
'In myths and legends it has been recorded that vampires only die when they are staked through the heart and turning to dust in the sun, so they sleep during the day. The legend about the sun is true, but vampires of higher clans, like mine, learn to walk in the sun during the day. With the use of a powerful pendant, specially made for you, and only you, this allows you to walk in the sun. Also, for lower vampires and the ones that have lost energy after tiring uses sleep during the day to replenish their energy. The only other way for our kind to die is to cut of our heads, which immobilize us from our immortality. Another passage stated is that garlic shall kill us as well, but this is false. It is true that garlic does affect us, however, it makes us lose our powers from three to five days at a time.'  
  
Looking up, Yuugi lazily watched as people began to leave the streets before nightfall.  
  
'Anyways, back to me and the clan I began to realize I had unique powers. I found out that I'm a Telekinetic, able to move objects with my mind. I'm also Empathic, the ability to read emotions and Telepathic, able to read and speak to others through their minds. Plus, along with all other vampires, we each control an element or two; I have to have the ability to control wind. While learning these new gifts, I made a few friends and I now have a girlfriend. Shimo is my girlfriend and is the daughter of Mizu. There is also Yuki, Kira and Taichi who are good friends.'  
  
Getting impatient, Yuugi sighs and tries to get comfortable, again. Looking into the shadows, he noticed four shadows heading towards him. However, just then, one of them broke off from the others and raced off towards Yuugi, glomping him.  
  
"Yuugi-chan, I missed you," said a female with braided silver hair!  
  
"Shimo-chan, you me just five hours ago," replied Yuugi truthfully, then he looked towards the other three figures now standing before him! "Hey Yuki, Taichi and Kira!"  
  
"Baka onna no hito, she's been talkin' and complainin' 'bout ya all day! All I heard was bitch, bitch, bitch and blah, blah, blah," mumbled a guy with blue hair and orange streaks! "And floral bitch there wouldn't me alone!"  
  
"Urusai Yuki," shouted a girl with blonde hair put up in a spiked pony tail as she smacked him upside the head!  
  
"Itai, oro," muttered Yuki pitifully!  
  
"Well, since you all seem to be done socializing and being morons, I think it's a good idea that we get down to business," stated Taichi, a guy with black-hair spiked and dyed blue at the tips!  
  
"Hai," sighed Kira, Yuki, Yuugi and Shimo together!  
  
"Now, I'm only gonna say this once so pay attention and listen up. Mizu- san wishes for us to go to a nearby High School for some odd reason. Doing so, I guess to keep us busy; she'll call us when she needs us. Anyways, since Yuugi knows the area better than the rest of us, he shall choose where were supposed to go!"  
  
"Well, the best place to go would be.Domino High," exclaimed Yuugi, striking a pose!  
  
"Anno.," blinked Kira and Yuki sweatdropping!  
  
Shimo tightly smiled trying to hide her embarrassment. Taichi coughed politely into his hand to hide his chuckles.  
  
"Whatever.Since we seem to be done mingling, its time for me to feed off of these pathetic mortals," said Taichi disappearing into the shadows, but he said one last thing before he was out of hearing. "We'll meet at Yuugi's tomorrow at 6:00AM!"  
  
"Hai, bye-bye Yuugi and Shimo," waved Kira as she and Yuki went their separate ways!  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Aishiteru Yuugi-chan," whispered Shimo seductively into his ear!  
  
"Hai, Aishiteru Shimo-chan," smirked Yuugi, before kissing her passionately before slipping into the shadows separately!  
  
Looking around his surroundings, Yuugi looked for a quick and easy prey. Eventually, his sights were set on a young woman on the other side of the road.  
  
Moving swiftly, along with being kept hidden in the shadows he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a nearby alley. Roughly pushing her against the filthy alley wall, he grabbed her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. Looking into her eyes, Yuugi calmed her down and she slowly relaxed into his arms.  
  
Glancing at her face, then at her hair and shook his head sadly.  
  
'Gomen Milho that you got involved in all of this. However, this is my first step in bring forth Hounda's doom. *Sighs* let's get this over with before I do something that I'll regret.'  
  
Lowering his head towards her neck, licking the area between her shoulder and neck. He felt, slightly amused when she shuddered in pleasure. Allowing his mouth to hover slightly he extracted his fangs.  
  
Quickly, but gently, he plunged them into her neck, drinking the sweet warm liquid of life.  
  
'I'll never get tired of this! Pity that such an innocent soul had to be completely dropped off this side of the face of the Earth. But that's what happens to those who betray child of the damned while they were mortal before they become who they are now!'  
  
As Milho became slack in Yuugi's arm, he removed his mouth from her neck, stopping before her heart beat stopped. Letting her go, I watched as her limp body fell to the trash invested ground of the alley. Yuugi slightly watched as she breathed in her last breath before her soul left this realm.  
  
Wiping away the remaining blood from his lips, Yuugi retracted his fangs again. Putting, his hands into his coat pockets, he strolled out of the alley and down the side streets towards his home.  
  
"Dammit, why do I have to go to school," mumbled Yuugi disappearing into the night"  
  
***Mini-Dictionary***  
  
Hai - Yes  
  
Aishiteru - I love you  
  
Gomen - I'm sorry  
  
Anno - Um  
  
Ano/Sono - The (not usually translated into Japanese)  
  
Baka onna no hito - Stupid woman  
  
Urusai - Shut up  
  
Itai - (painful) Ouch/Ow  
  
Oro - I'm alive/I'm still alive  
  
Chan - used after a person's given name to express intimacy and affection.  
  
Kun - used in addressing younger people or colleagues (only boys) in the place of -san and -sama.  
  
Sama - formal, respectful  
  
San - Mr; Mrs; Ms;  
  
Koi - used in addressing a lover 


	4. WARNING: This is NOT a chapter! This i...

I'll be making up Yuugi's profile, so bear with me.  
  
***PROFILES***  
  
NAME: Itsunobuno, Yuki  
  
MEANING: Snow of time  
  
BIRTH PLACE: Nome, Alaska  
  
ORIGIN: Japan  
  
HEIGHT: 6"1  
  
BLOOD-TYPE: O  
  
HAIR: Dark blue with orange streaks, spiked  
  
EYES: Emerald Green  
  
AURA: Red and Gold  
  
POWER: Fire  
  
PENDENT: Blood red and is on his black gauntlets  
  
LIKES: To burn things  
  
DISLIKES: Water  
  
PERSONALITY: Rude, obnoxious, lazy and hot-tempered  
  
HOBBIES: Knife throwing and teasing Yamato  
  
PERSONAL INFO: Has been a vampire for three years since his parents and younger sister died in a flood.  
  
NAME: Schnarz, Kira  
  
BIRTH PLACE: Berlin, Germany  
  
ORIGIN: Germany  
  
HEIGHT: 5"0  
  
BLOOD-TYPE: A-  
  
HAIR: Blonde, put up into a spiked ponytail  
  
EYES: Golden-brown  
  
AURA: Forest Green  
  
PENDENT: Green and on her chocker  
  
POWER: Thunder and lightening  
  
LIKES: Secretly likes Yuki, flowers  
  
DISLIKES: Bugs  
  
PERSONALITY: Sweet, but has a mean streak from time to time  
  
HOBBIES: Writing poetry and painting  
  
PERSONAL INFO: Only member in the group that can calm down Yuki, well most of the time she can. Has been an orphan since her parents died when she was four. She was bitten by a vampire when she was sixteen and that was eleven years ago.  
  
NAME: Hitsuna, Taichi  
  
MEANING: Sorrowful of the Sea  
  
BIRTH PLACE: Kyoto, Japan  
  
ORIGIN: Japan  
  
HEIGHT: 6"4  
  
BLOOD-TYPE: B  
  
HAIR: Black and spiked with blue tips  
  
EYES: Sapphire  
  
AURA: Black  
  
POWER: Controls time  
  
PENDENT: Misty-black and is an arm band on is his right forearm  
  
PERSONALITY: Smooth, cool and mature  
  
LIKES: Music  
  
DISLIKES: When someone bothers his friends  
  
HOBBIES: The study of ancient civilizations  
  
PERSONAL INFO: Has been a vampire for over one hundred years. Has great respect for his friends but mostly only towards Shimo and Yuugi, he thinks of them as a younger sibling he never had. His mother died at giving birth to him and his father left him with his aunt when she died.  
  
NAME: Shindeiru, Shimo  
  
MEANING: Frost of the Dead  
  
BIRTH PLACE: Yokohama, Japan  
  
ORIGIN: Ireland  
  
HEIGHT: 5"3  
  
BLOOD-TYPE: B+  
  
HAIR: Silver and braided down to her mid-calf  
  
EYES: Ruby  
  
AURA: Silver and ice blue  
  
POWER: Is Empathic, controls ice and water  
  
PENDENT: Silver gem on her right middle finger  
  
LIKES: Life and Yuugi  
  
DISLIKES: Crime and all the evil that surrounds the world now  
  
PERSONALITY: Strong, a little immature and has great leadership qualities  
  
HOBBIES: Singing and meditation  
  
PERSONAL INFO: Unlike her friends she was born as a vampire. Her mother is Mizu and her father died when she was six months old in her mother's womb, by a hunter. So she was able to harness her abilities faster than a vampire who was bitten. She is also dating Yuugi.  
  
NAME: Motou, Yuugi  
  
MEANING: Source of the Games  
  
BIRTH PLACE: Domino, Japan  
  
ORIGIN: Egypt  
  
HEIGHT: 5"7  
  
BLOOD-TYPE: O+  
  
HAIR: Tri-colored red, black and golden-blonde  
  
EYES: Amethyst  
  
AURA: Purple  
  
POWER: Telepathic, telekinesis, empathic and controls the wind  
  
PENDENT: Purple gem on a silver chain  
  
LIKES: His friends, games, and family  
  
DISLIKES: Cheats and liars  
  
PERSONALITY: Strong willed, kind, respectful and fair  
  
HOBBIES: Duel Monsters, studying and gets into brawls from time to time  
  
PERSONAL INFO: Yuugi's parents are originally from Egypt, but came to Domino because his father received a job as a doctor, his mother was an artist. His parents died in a car accident when he was three. He was put into an orphanage until his grandfather could be found because at the time he was at a archeological dig. Two years later, Yuugi's grandfather took him in and opened up the Kame (Turtle) Game Shop. Later on he received his Shennen Puzzle and met Yami, Jou, Anzu, Honda, Mai, Ryou, Shaidi, Kaiba, Isis, Serenity and Marik. Later after everything in Duelist Kingdom and Battle City was finished, he and Yami separated. Then his friends began to ignore him and forget he even existed. Soon, he met up with Yuki, Kira, Taichi and Shimo, and then he became what he is now, a child of the damned, or in other words, a vampire.  
  
NAME: Shindeiru, Mizu  
  
MEANING: Water of the Dead  
  
BIRTHPLACE: Unknown  
  
ORIGIN: Ireland  
  
HEIGHT: 5"1  
  
BLOOD-TYPE: A  
  
HAIR: Long blonde hair that goes down to the middle of her back  
  
EYES: Dark blue  
  
AURA: Blue  
  
POWER: Telepathic, controls gravity and black magic  
  
PENDENT: Royal blue bracelet on her left wrist  
  
LIKES: Her daughter and power  
  
DISLIKES: Weaklings and Hunters  
  
HOBBIES: Unknown  
  
PERSONAL TRAITS: Mysterious and powerful  
  
PARENTS: Unknown  
  
AGE: Nine hundred and thirty-eight years old  
  
HUSBAND: Kojiro Shindeiru was killed by a Hunter 17 years ago.  
  
Finally finished, this for who wanted to know of his powers and other stuffies like that. Also, this will help ya'll out in later chapters, R & R!!!!  
  
Ja ne! 


	5. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
//.Yuugi.//  
  
/.Yami./  
  
*.actions.*  
  
*~*The Next Morning*~*  
  
*~*Yuugi's POV*~*  
  
I woke up early today, remembering I had to show my friends where Domino High is.  
  
*Sighs* I hope nothing goes wrong today, *pft*, who am I kidding.  
  
*Yawns* I realized it was going to be a long day.  
  
'Hm, I wonder if Yuki got lost on the way here, *chuckles* more than likely. He's the most confusing person I have ever met, *sighs* but that's what makes him a great pal.'  
  
I looked at my clock and it read 5:38 am, I wish I went to night school.  
  
'Still too early, *sighs* and still have to wake up Yami and Grandpa. I'll let them sleep in a little bit longer while I shower.'  
  
I walk towards the bathroom with a towel to start my early morning routine. About ten minutes later, I walked out with towel wrapped snuggly around my waist. I walk back into my room and opened up my closet.  
  
I choose a tight black t-shirt and black leather pants. I also put on black boots, leather trench coat, my arm-wrist bands, my pendent and my belt-choker.  
  
'I guess since I grew over the break, it seems that I have to get my uniform refitted, *sighs!*'  
  
I went over to my personal fridge and took out something that would stop me from a bloodlust.  
  
'*Shudders* I nearly killed Malik one day, demo if it wasn't for Taichi-kun for being there, I don't know what might have happened.'  
  
I put my supplies into my bag and looked towards my bed. I saw the Shennen Puzzle beside my pillow.  
  
'Might as well put it on, since I have finally forgiven the Shennen Item Yami's and their chosen, well mentally I suppose. However, those mortals better watch out, for I'm hungry *chuckle!*'  
  
I put on the Shennen Puzzle and went to Grandpa's room. I opened the door and walked towards his bed. I saw that he was at the edge of the bed *chuckles evilly*. I silently walked over to the opposite side and gently pushed him off  
  
*THUD*  
  
Was all I heard when he landed on the floor. I looked over the opposite side and sweatdropped. I saw Grandpa on the floor sprawled and still snoring away.  
  
/Abiou.what's wrong?/  
  
//.//  
  
/...Abiou.?/  
  
//.Yami, get up for I am about to rudely awaken Grandpa!//  
  
/Abiou.what are you going to do?/  
  
//*Chuckles* You'll see!//  
  
I walked towards the end table beside his bed and picked up the glass of water. I stood over him and tipped the glass over him.  
  
*SPLASH*  
  
"YUUGI, WHY DID YOU DO THAT.AND I WAS HAVING SUCH AN INCREDIBLY NICE DREAM TO," whined Grandpa!  
  
"Gomen nansai Jii-chan, demo I have to go too school to get my uniform refitted," I replied as I rushed down the stairs! "Ja ne, Yami-kun and Jii- chan!"  
  
I quickly rushed out the door and shut it behind me.  
  
- ~*~End Yuugi's POV~*~ -  
  
When Yuugi closed the door to his home and looked up, he sweatdropped.  
  
Looking around he saw Yuki chasing Kira around the yard with one of his prized daggers out. Kira was laughing with glee, holding something, that had teddie bears on it. Shimo was cheering on their madness and saw that Taichi was practically blowing steam out of his ears.  
  
"Anno.," said Yuugi confused, doubled sweatdropping?  
  
All the chaos seemed to stop, then Kira and Shimo began to run towards Yuugi.  
  
"YUUGI-KUN!!!"  
  
"YUUGI-CHAN!!!"  
  
'Oh bloody hell.I'm about to be glomped *sighs*!'  
  
Those were his last thoughts before he was glomped by two hyper girls.  
  
"I missed you, Yuugi-chan, ai'shiteru," whispered Shimo!  
  
"Ai'shiteru, Shimo-chan, ai'shiteru," replied Yuugi, giving her a tender kiss on the cheek!  
  
"Ohayoo, Yuugi-kun," exclaimed Kira happily! "Could ya help me to register, onegai!"  
  
"KIRA!!! GIVE ME BACK MY UNDERWEAR," shouted Yuki getting ready to strike her!  
  
"You know, it's impolite to hit a lady," stated Yuugi civilly!  
  
"That ain't no lady," declared Yuki! "That's a kaji!"  
  
"OI, YUKI-CHAN YOUR SOOOO MEAN, BAKA," whined Kira!  
  
Yuki just chuckled knowing he bothered her.  
  
Yuugi and Shimo sweatdropped at the scene and in the background you could see Taichi approaching with a visible anger vein.  
  
"Well, since everything seems to be all settled and put out of the way let's go before were late," replied Taichi, eye twitching abnormally!  
  
"Hai, hai," sighed Yuugi, Shimo, Kira and Yuki as the followed Yuki towards school!  
  
They never did notice the person looking on from a window in the shops house area. Anger-filled crimson eyes looking on with un-readable furious envy.  
  
***Translation***  
  
Abiou = Partner  
  
Hai = Yes!  
  
Baka = Fool! Idiot!  
  
Kaji = Monster  
  
Ai'shiteru = I love you  
  
Ohayoo = Morning  
  
Onegai = Please (asking/begging)  
  
Oi = Hey!  
  
Gomen nansai = I'm so sorry  
  
Jii-chan = Grandpa  
  
Demo = But, however  
  
Ja ne = See you!  
  
Anno = Um  
  
Yuki = Snow  
  
Yuugi = Game, play, amusement  
  
Yami = Darkness  
  
Shimo = Frost  
  
Taichi = Sea/sea bream  
  
Mizu = water/cold water  
  
Sama = to think highly, spiritually, or richly (i.e. Master, God, King or Queen and Prince or Princess)  
  
Kun = to speak respectfully for a boy or man (i.e. Xelloss-kun)  
  
San = Formal term great an acquaintance, boss or non family member respectfully (i.e. a lot of people tend to feel old under this term. Take Mrs. Usagi Tsukino for example, you refer her as Tsukino-san.)  
  
Chan = A close family member, friend, or perhaps a lover. (i.e. Take Makoto Kino for example and use the first name, Makoto-chan, some people like to shorten the names and give their friends nicknames i.e. Mako-chan.) 


End file.
